Horse Stable
The Horse Stable is a building that was released on the 3rd February 2010. Similar to the Dairy Farm and Chicken Coop, it can contain up to 20 horses. However, unlike the aforementioned, the stable must be built. The foundation was given as a gift to current farmers whereas new farmers (or those who accidentally sell them) could purchase them from the market. Once a foundation had been acquired, farmers could receive help from their neighbors, by gifts of building materials. A total of 50 building materials are needed before the stable is fully functional. Materials needed: The stable requires 10 of each above. Farmers do not have to wait for them to be gifted as they can purchase them from the market at a cost of 1 Farm Cash each. This makes a complete Horse Stable cost 50 Farm Cash if they received the stable as a gift or 49 Farm Cash if the farmer buys one at the market since a brick is already included in the stable. Upon completing 50% of construction, farmers can post a message which gives their friends one free construction item. Upon completing 100% of construction, farmers get a Grey Horse. Also, if a farmer then posts the completion message on their wall, neighbors receive a horse. Horses are normally harvested every 3 days, but when you put them in the Horse Stable, they can be harvested in 1/3 of the regular time (i.e. harvest them every 23 hours). As of 19 February 2010, any time a farmer collects from their Horse Stable, there is a chance that they will receive special "Consumable Buffs", such as Arborists or Farm Hands in their Gift Box, as well as the chance to share some with their neighbors. Players can also get a chance to harvest a 100 Free XP. These buffs count towards receiving the Horse Power ribbon. As of 19 March 2010, when collecting from a Horse Stable with a Stallion in it (Wandering or White) there is a chance of producing a foal. Paint Colors As of 19 February 2010, farmers could paint their stables different colors. The colors are available in the market and can be purchased for 5 Farm Cash each. Paint colors: Horses Different types of horses that can be placed into a horse stable: Wandering Stallion The Stallion is a special Animal that can be given shelter periodically, it isn't actually put neither in the farm or the stable. The Wandering Stallion is more a condition in which the Stable could yield a Foal, Bonus coins or any of the other Consumables. Trivia * Horse Stables were announced in the official FarmVille Podcast on 29 January 2010. Gallery File:Horse Stable Incomplete-icon.png|Horse Stable, less than 50% complete. File:Horse stable.jpg|Horse Stable, more than 50% complete. File:Blue Horse stable.png|Horse Stable, painted blue. File:Green Horse stable.png|Horse Stable, painted green. File:Red Horse stable.png|Horse Stable, painted red. File:Pink Horse stable.png|Horse Stable, painted pink. See also * Horse Breeding * Dairy Farm * Chicken Coop Category:Buildings Category:Timesavers Category:Buildings For Animals